Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-31073921-20171212172413/@comment-31073921-20171213235639
"Metalisha, Sammy and Demise Exist, so who cares about his Speed, also Barb isn't much faster than Ra'Zhul, Barb is still pretty slow." Not the point. He still is slow and speed is EVERYTHING. Most used rune? Speed. Most desirable stat? Speed. The whole reason why the monsters you listed above are even relevant? Speed. Barbotos will OUTSPEED Ra'Zhul. In an unruned 1 on 1 battle, and that's all that matters, because Ra'Zhul will end up dead. And Barbotos still being slow has nothing to do with Ra'Zhul's BAD speed. "You state it's awful for removing 50% of all allies' health, yet completely overlook the fact he gives himself Triple Damage and an Extra Turn and, assuming he doesn't miss, will wipe out the entire enemy team unless they have a really tanky dark monster (e.g. Undertaker), and he wont miss if he gets an Extra Turn from Sammy." Triple damage and an extra turn will be wasted on him. If he somehow doesn't kill his team, his moves are really underwhelming. Oh! god forbid he do 30 aoe to my monsters. Sure, triple damage is good, but 50% health is unreasonable. And teaming him with other monsters is stupid because were ranking HIM not how well he'll do with the best nemesis. "Reptie is overrated, his only niche is Glamorize and even then Metalisha can give Triple Damage to 1 Ally (her Glamorize also removes Control Effects), so when Metalisha exists there's no reason to bring up Reptie for Glamorize, the only reason he's "relevant" (relevant in quotation marks because he's irrelevant in the meta, but since people overrate him so much he's relevant)" You not only brought up another reason why Ra'Zhul is out classed but simultaneously delved from the topic at hand. "Atleast Ra'Zhul is Immune to Possession while Barb is stuck with the garbage trait of Immune to Nightmares, and even if Barb takes less damage from himself (and unlike Ra'Zhul, doesn't hurt his allies), Ra'Zhul has the higher Power and has Triple Damage over Double Damage, meaning he can do much more Damage than Barb allowing him to kill tankier Earth Monsters easier with his AOE (which is Dark Based), sure Barb has Master of Pain but Ra'Zhul has a single Possession and a Single 2 Random Negative Effects, which are both Special Based which means Ra'Zhul will struggle less vs Monsters like The Undertaker, Keithor, The Samaels and other Dark Monsters with high Life Stats compared to Barb, who has Hellfire and while it's Cooldown is Activated he struggles to break through the aforementioned Tanky Dark Monsters (especially Undertaker and Keithor), sure Barb has Devil Form and Blood Covenant but that's +150% Damage while Triple Damage is +200%" Comparing him to barb, hm... well possession is actually a crappy trait for Ra'Zhul to have. If he had, say, immunity to nightmares and got possessed- the AI would instantly choose his extra turn move- which would get rid of 50% of the enemies health, and give him triple damage and an extra turn. This would make him one of the strongest anti-possessors in the game. This makes barbotos (Suprise suprise) also anti-possession as well as anti-nightmares, making his trait slightly superior. Also, him getting +200% damage is irrelevant as barb's master of pain will do double the damage as Ra'Zhul's highest attack- doing 50% more damage then Ra-Zhul could even DREAM of. "Tanky Dark Monsters" means, since weak attacks do 50% damage, that barb would be doing The same damage as Ra'Zhul. That's almost laughable. There is no need to compare Ra'Zhul to barb. Ok... I admit... after looking him over Ra'Zhul IS a good monster. But- not as good as Barbatos in my opinion. "You may not think he's as good as Barbatos, and I respect that, however I think he should be moved up to AA or S-, he's definetly a Top 2 Dark Attacker along with Barbatos if you exclude Samael the Fever Scatterer, there's no way in hell he's ranked lower than Fenrir and Muerte McBlood" Fenrir is actually good... "tl:dr you should atleast mention some positives, this just makes it look like you're bashing Ra'Zhul for the sole reason that he takes 50% Life from all allies.." Yes, fine. He's ok. An A+ in my book. At least we could settle on that? Maybe SomeGuy can help us out here...